Candy Land
is one of the two worlds where Zoobles live. Unlike Zooble Island, Candy Land is more themed after sweets and flavors and also a more diverse of all Zooble Worlds due to to its vivid landscapes. It only debuted in the Japanese version of the Toyline. Overview As a whole, Candy Land is similar to Zooble Isle as it also has separate regions. Each Region of Candy Land has their own theme and their own climate. All Zoobles live social lives throughout the entire world and sometimes some Zoobles were only found in that specific region. Population in Candy Land is not fully known, thought there are a lot of Zoobles living within each regions. Each of the Zoobles living in the said regions adapted to the climate and even the surroundings each regions has. Candy Land has only a grand total of 6 Regions. Though none of them were named, some of the regions were home to some animals with all that said let’s journey through that sweet cocaphony. Regions Plainlands Let’s start at The first region where majority of all Zoobles live, the Plainlands is filled with colorful plant life and impressive looking Happitats. It's also where all social places are located such as the Cinema House and the Rainbow Fountain. Other attractions in the Plainlands include a unnamed theme park and the Candy TV House, which were only both shown and the show's second opening. Flower Fields The1 second region of Candy Land, the flower fields is where all beautiful flowers grow. A few Zoobles live in this area and some of them grow even larger than the trees themselves. Forest Region The forest region is the third region of Candy Land where exotic plants grow. It is also a very scary place for some Zoobles since only a few of them enter this area. The Candy Mountain is located on top of the region and its considered a popular tourist attraction to everyone who visits the region. Snow Region The Snow Region is one of the most diverse of all Candy Land regions. As the region is covered in Snow and Ice, it is also a popular destination spot for the Zoobles to have fun in the snow. Sea Region The fifth region of Candy Land, the Sea Region is the underwater area where all Marine Zoobles live. Its also home to many marine life and plants. Candy Factory and now the GRAND FINALE!!! The unknown reject, the is a magical building on where all Zoobles are born. According to the legends of Candy Land, Zoobles were all born from candies and sweets and they were given life to this said place. If a Zooble is greatly wounded or in near death, it must be taken to the Candy Factory to heal them up. Trivia *Each of the Regions of Candy Land were modeled after each of the regions in Zooble Island. But only a few of them as follows: **Plainlands is modeled after Petagonia **The Flower Fields is modeled after Petal Point **The Forest Region is modeled after Pinegrove **The Snow Region is closely modeled after both Chillville and Arctania **The Sea Region is modeled after Seagonia Category:Worlds